


The (magic) end of the Galran

by All_the_fandomskindofperson, littleonevixen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Demons Galran, Dragon Keith (Voltron), Dragon Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Don't Hate Me, Siren Lance (Voltron), Sorcerer Allura, Sorcerer Coran, Supportive Coran (Voltron), Voltron AU-Magic, angel hunk, mermaid lance, werewolf pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandomskindofperson/pseuds/All_the_fandomskindofperson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleonevixen/pseuds/littleonevixen
Summary: Voltron AU- The Galran had decided to declare war against all the magic creatures of Earth. For many years they were on the winning side until the sorcerers found out a legend about a time of six people who will save them from their doom. Can the princess of sorcerers, the kindest angel, the weirdest werewolf, the blue siren/merman and the two malicious dragons put aside their differences and fight along for the shake of their world?





	1. Prologue

Earth, La Terra as many people knew her, was a planet full of magic. Everywhere you looked you could easily see something magical happening. From the bottom of the sea where mermaids were dancing and playing with the fishes, to the shores where sirens would sing on the beautiful nights. From the bottom of the mountain where gremlins and trolls had set their houses, to the top where caves laid as the homes of the dragons. From the beginning of the forest where werewolves and vampires lived and spend their days hunting, to the heart of the forest where elves and fairies had made their towns, guiding the lost souls. From the far away houses of the town where sorcerers, witches and druids lived, to the heart of the town where, among the humans, angels and demons disguised spent their nights and days happily. But... Peace never last long. A specific class of demons started committing terrible crimes. They wanted the world to bow to them and to their leader only. Every single creature that was not like them should be either dead or a slave to them. They were the Galran. One of the worst demon classes. At first, when peace ruled, they were never seen as the enemy. Just as the cruelest demons. But now? Now no-one knew what will happen. The humans blamed the other creatures for not being able to control the Galran. The magic creatures couldn't understand why the humans were so mean towards them, it wasn't like they wanted this. But the humans never listened and whenever a village or town with creatures needed their help, all the did was turn away from them . Their leader Zarkon was winning the war... Everyone had lost hope. Well almost everyone... 

Altea, a city that was everything. On the right side, it had a big forest accompanied by a long river that ended up at the sea. On the left, there were big mountains standing tall and protecting the city from the enemies of the east. On the center was the city, a beautiful place full with humans, sorcerers and wizards. The city was known for the amount of magic it held, making it an enemy to almost all races. Although the royal family were sorcerers, almost all of them had moved to live in the forest, feeling that they were closer to their ancestors and that their children could learn their magic easier. The princess of Altea was a beautiful girl with silver, almost white, hair and beautiful blue eyes. Her markings show to everyone that she was of royal blood and her tan skin made them shine even more. Her name was Allura and she was one of the happiest girl in the world. Until the war came... One night. One night was enough to ruin her perfect life and make the princess cry until she couldn’t shed any more tears. The Galran have been extra ruthless with her city, take no prisoners was their order. A few sorcerers managed to survive due to their homes being in the forest. From the royal family the only survivor and only hope for the city were the young 10 years old princess and the royal adviser and caretaker of the young Allura who swore to never abandon the princess no matter what. Allura knew that tears and sobs won’t bring back her parents. She knew that in order to avoid this kind of tragedy happening again she had to participate her magic and her combat skills so she could go and fight. But how could she? She didn’t have an army, or allies. She was alone, with the forest sorcerers as her new family and some new friends she never thought she could have. But they were not enough... They needed more... But what? Or better, who?


	2. Meet the crew (almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet some of our characters and a little bit about them. Not much, just introduction.

“Laaaaaaaaaanceeeeeee! Where the quiznack are you??” yelled an angry Allura as she looked in the river up and down. She had been searching for Lance all morning and she was getting tired. «He is a water creature, how can he get lost?!? More importantly, how did I lose him, again?!» She thought as she kept searching   
“'Lura! Over here!!” yelled someone on her right.  
“LANCE!” she yelled and went closer to the hybrid. 

You see, Lance wasn’t just any water creature; he was half merman half siren. His voice could manipulate the strongest man and due to the fact that he was also a merman he could control the water as his weapon. He could also transform to his human form, but it took him some time to adjudge to the noodle legs Allura says he has. Lance was 2 years younger than Allura, and that is why she treated him like her little brother. But to be fair, Lance was taller than Allura, not in his merman form of course. He had blue eyes, but not the bright ones like Allura, dark ones which reminded a lot of the ocean. So welcoming but at the same time so mysterious. His skin was like Allura’s maybe a little darker and his hair were light brown. He had fins for ears and some scales on his neck, shoulders and of course on his tale. His tale, a mix of the tale of a merman and of a siren, was light blue at his waist and it became darker towards the end. It had also some thorns on the back, which most of the time were down because he wasn’t a creature of violence. He preferred to swim all day, play with his siblings and friends and sing at the night. For Lance the war was something out of his reach. The Galran might be strong but they were nothing when it came to the water creature. They might have ruled the air and the earth but never the ocean itself. That is what Lance always reminded himself and his friends. Especially Allura who knew his fighting skills and she could use a trustworthy soldier like him by her side.

“Where the quiznack have you been Lance? I almost had a heart attack when I didn’t find you on our secret spot.”  
“Awww Lura cares for me ^ω^. I was actually exploring a little bit.”  
“Exploring? Where?”  
“Uhhh you won’t like the answer.”  
“Lance I am warning you...”  
“Okay okay fine! I was at the beginning of the river, close to the mountains... Don’t look at me like that! There have been some rumours and I just wanted to see if they were true! Turns out they are not!” he finished making jazz hands towards her.  
“Lance you know how dangerous it is over there. What if a Galran had seen you? Or a dragon? They would have eaten you like sushi!”  
“Ugh what is your problem with dragons anyway?”   
“Don’t you know?” send a chirpy voice behind Allura. Moving aside, she let Lance see the owner of the voice, who was no other than the know all friendly werewolf Pidge. “When Altea was attacked some of the dragons fleet and some others sided with the Galran to bring the Altea down. No one helped them and that is why our lovely princess over here holds a grudge against them. Also sup losers?”   
“Glad to see you as well Pidge” Allura said with a small smile on her face “And you too Hunk.” She said gesturing to the empty space beside Pidge.  
“Wait, why did you say hi to Hunk?” Lance looked at Allura and then Pidge who snorted.  
“Typical water creature, so oblivious to strong magic. I pity you my friend. “  
“HEY! It is not like you have more magic than me!” he yelled while his tail splashed in the water a little bit.  
“Yeah, but I can smell anything from miles away. So I win! Also Hunk just show yourself already!” she threw her hand towards where she thought Hunk’s stomach would be. And she was right. A grunting noise was heard before Hunk appeared right beside Pidge, making Lance pout and Allura smile more.  
“Was that necessary?” He asked while holding his stomach.  
“You bet it was!” Pidge said smirking at her friend.

Pidge wasn’t your normal werewolf. She was smarter than any of her kind, making her a genius in the outside world but not in the werewolf one. Her fur wasn’t one of the typical colors; on the contrary it reminded someone the fur of a fox. She had short hair so they wouldn’t get caught in any branch as she was running through the woods and like her fur their color was orange-ish. She had green eyes which were very helpful when she try to hide herself in a green bush. It wasn't like she was scared all the time and wanted to hide. Oh no. She just loved to spy on everyone and anyone, that is where her ears were super helpful. She was the younger sister of her family, which was her mom, her dad and her older brother Matt. When she was smaller and the war began her brother decided to join the army with the result of him getting caught a year later. Her whole family was devastated and so her father decided to join the medical army. That way he could both protect his race and make sure he comes back alive. Pidge on the other hand didn’t want to use her brain for the war. She wanted to help but she didn’t know how. After all she was too small to fight and nothing close to scary… Well unless you mess with her fur or her stuff. Of course Lance and Hunk told her the opposite. That no matter how small she is she could fight as hard as any other soldier. Besides it is better to use your brain to win than your hands. That is what Hunk use to tell her. 

Hunk on the other hand, wanted anything except to participate in the war. Hunk was an angel, not one of a high class but not of the lower classes either. His wings were medium size and they were as bright as the pearls Lance found in the bottom of the ocean. He had dark skin as well, darker than Allura and Lance, and brown hair. At first when someone sees him, they don’t believe he is an angel, with how tall he is. He always lived a peaceful life until he met Lance and Pidge. Since day one, he started seeing more of the world and how far from innocent it had become. Usually angels lived among humans but some of them, like Hunk’s parents, prefer to live among their kind. When he was 7 his parents decided to move to Altea in order to teach their little boy how to live with other creatures as well. That is when his anxiety hit him. He was a pure boy and every time he saw something horrific happening he tried to stop it only to fail miserably. It isn’t easy to change the world his mother would always remind him. Thank god for Lance and Pidge who helped him deal with the rest of the creatures and his anxiety. His friendship with Allura was… Complicated. He liked her as a friend but when she was talking about the war she scared the living shit out of him. He was an angel, a peacemaker! Not a war machine! But he still enjoyed her company and how she helped him with his magic. 

“Oh let’s ignore the pouting, fabulous merman who is not magical enough to sense his friend! Yeah that is fun!” yelled Lance while crossing his arms. He could be a real drama queen when he wanted.  
“Oh buddy, come on! I wanted to see if Allura could sense me, don’t take this the wrong way! Allura is one of the most powerful sorcerer if she can sense me, then any Galran can as well!!” He told him as he side hugged him, making sure not to hurt Lance with his wings.  
“….Really?”   
“Lance... I literally cannot lie.” He deadpanned   
“Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot that. Also Pidge I saw some pretty cool rocks at the mountain where the river begins. I am sure you would be super interest to go and check them out, right?” just as Pidge was ready to answer with sparkling eyes, Allure put her hand in front of her mouth stopping her.  
“Pidge, Lance no! Didn’t I just tell you how dangerous it is? Hunk back me up here!”  
“It is true guys… It is very dangerous and you don’t know what these dragons can do.”  
“Oh please what is the worst thing they can do to us?” Lance joked “Eat us?” Little did he know he would be regretting these words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! This story is becoming better than i though. I tried to stick to the characters as much as possible but on the same time add some extra features. On the next one we will meet two other creatures who will help with our journey.
> 
> P.S. I don't know if I make it clear but Lance is my favorite ^^'.


	3. The Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons who will play an important role in our story might not be so bad as everyone thinks.

The dragons were the closest creatures to demons. Both of them had huge wins, horns and not the best reputation. Some of their differences were that the dragons preferred to live far way from people and that although they were younger than the demons, they were stronger. You see, a demon could use the type of magic he was born with but a dragon could learn more types of magic making them unstoppable and an enemy to anyone. They were also known for their greediness and their easily angered personalities, which lead to big fights or even death. That is why nobody tried to befriend them. Better not have a friend dragon than become barbecue. 

Due to that kind of reputation that they had, they started to hate every creature that wasn’t a dragon. Sometimes they will become friends or partners with the demons, especially the Galran demons, but they would never leave the safeness that their nests inside the mountains provide. Food for them was never a problem, since they could eat literally anything, even other creatures. Their favorite were mermaids and sirens because they could corner them easily. They liked the taste of werewolves as well but they have too much hair that they needed to remove first. In other words, only sorcerers and wizards were safe to go near them because they could bind them with spells. Even then the wizard or sorcerer who would approach them must be a powerful so the dragon will not be able to break the spell.   
The dragons that will be in our story are quite different than the rest. Except that one of them is half demon half Galran, the outside world was almost never their concern. These two dragons know each other since they were 10 and knew immediately what they were, mates. Perfect for each other as some of the elders said. Everyone could see who the one balanced the other. But they were still missing something, something that will make them see that the world can be sunshine and rainbows. Something...or someone?

“Keith come on, we need to go hunting.” Said a tall male dragon looking at a, not much, younger one.  
“I told you Shiro, I am not hungry!” the moment he said that his stomach started to growl betraying him, earning a chuckle from the other dragon.  
“Your stomach says otherwise. Come on babe we will just go out, find our prey and knowing you, you will just burn it alive.” The older dragon, Shiro said nuzzling closer to the younger, Keith.  
“Fiiiinee but I am choosing our prey!”   
“Whatever you want, babe.” Shiro finished his sentence planting a chest kiss on Keith’s lips.   
As we said before Keith and Shiro were mates, and according to anyone who saw them they were completing each other, making them the perfect couple. Keith wasn’t as tall as most of the dragons in his age were but his pointed horns made up for his height. Unlike his eyes which were purple close to the color of the galaxies, his dragon wings, just like his horns and scales were fire red and shaped in such a way that made him fly faster. Of course that feature was not very dragon like, more demon like to be more specific. His element was fire and he could control it really well. Due to Shiro he was able to learn some types of other magic and he also could use a sword. His mother before she left him had give him a magic blade that could turn into a sword or use it as a knife. He was an excellent sword fighter making him even more scary towards the other creatures. But he preferred to use his fire to hunt, fight and threaten anyone. He was a fire dragon, the only one in the mountains of Altea. A hot-headed, misunderstood, scared of the world fire dragon/demon. Shiro made him feel safe, calmed him down he was the one that made him happy. That doesn’t mean they didn’t fight. He knew they needed something else in their relationship and was sure that Shiro felt the same way.

Shiro was a hero among the dragons. Unlike Keith and most of the dragons of Altea, he fought at the war. He tried to protect Altea, losing his arm in the process. Thank the Dragon lord for his knowledge in magic and that weird werewolf inventor who made him a magic arm. He called it prosthetic and said that without demon or angelic magic it couldn’t work. That is where his boyfriend demon magic becomes useful, making both of them accept the demon side of Keith a little bit better. Shiro was tall, like giant tall... Okay maybe not giant tall but still. He had black hair with some of it in the front white. Nobody knew why that turf of hair was white, but it added him some certain charm. His eyes were silver making them shine like a treasure in the sun, making him even more attractive. His wings, horns and scales were black with a hint of purple. He was a plasma dragon but he had also learnt some air magic. His wings were bigger than Keith’s and his horns were curvier than pointer giving him though a devilish look. Across his face, just below his eyes there was a scar, reminding him of the ugliness of the war. Of course he had more scars but his clothes hid them well. He was well built, with muscles on every single place of his body. That was why he didn’t need to have a weapon; his magic and fists were enough to knock out anyone who dared to hurt his Keith and or him.  
The two dragons went out of their new home that was closer to the river than the destroyed city, holding hands and discussing what they should hunt today. Suddenly they heard a loud voice coming from the end of the river. There was a merman, or was it a siren? They couldn’t tell well, half of his body out of the water and half inside the water, talking loudly to what looked like a werewolf? They didn’t care much about what they were honestly. All they care was that this merman and this werewolf were about to become their lunch.   
“Who is that dumb to come close to the dragon lairs?” Keith asked as they saw the small werewolf snooping around some...rocks? What a weird creature...  
“Don’t know babe, but those two are about to learn what happens when you wander away and enter the dragons home. Shall I leave the werewolf to you?”  
“No... The werewolf is all yours. I am going for the big fish.” >=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, Keith and Shiro are here!!! Yayy!! Shiro will be a little bit more evil, while Keith will be more violent. That is because of the fact that they are dragons. You probably have already understood it but I am writing this AU based on some stuff that happened in the series adding the extra mine that make this story. I am aware of the new pairing and the love it gets (I ship it too ^^) but as I said it is AU soooo NO ADAM HERE!! Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. We are not food!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge meet the dragons in a not so friendly way

“I still cannot understand how such precious stones had ended up here.” Pidge said as she was snooping around some rocks.   
“Maybe the dragons got bored of them and threw them away?” Lance asked grabbing a red one that looked like a ruby.  
“Hmm it is a possibility...” She looked at Lance again and seeing how he looked at the stone she knew something was wrong. She wasn’t the best with human emotions and feelings in general but she could try. “Okay what is wrong?”  
Her question surprised Lance who flinched, dropping the rock ruby thingy down. “Wha-what do you mean? Everything is fine!”  
“Yeah and I am the princess of squirrels. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to force you to talk to me?”  
“It is... Promise you won’t judge or laugh, okay?”   
“Ugh fine, I promise I won’t laugh or judge. Now tell me!!” She went closer to Lance wiggling her tail with excitement. She was a sucker for gossip, secrets and all the good stuff.  
“Well... I might have had an encounter with a Galran soldier and-“  
“YOU WHAT?!?!?” Pidge yelled getting up and looking horrified at Lance.  
“Will you keep quite? I am sure the dragons at the top of the hill didn’t hear you so well. Where was I...? Oh yeah, and well I panicked so I swam back inside the water but her tried to catch me with a net. A net. Like I am some kind of fish! So I got mad and I hit him pretty hard. Like unconscious hard. And I am scared now cause what if the Galran want to mess up with the water creatures now, huh? What if they want me dead? What if they kill my family? I am freaking out Pidge and I don’t want Allura or Hunk to know...”  
Pidge who had been watching Lance freaking out this whole time decided to speak. “Look Lance... The best thing to do in this situation is to tell your parents. Now don’t give me that look, I know I am not one to talk but if your parents know what you have done maybe they can warn your leaders? I am not sure how your stupidity can affect the whole underwater world. Besides they were probably looking for your leader and tried to capture you so they can use you for them to come. You know, like a bait.” she grinned as she said the last part.  
“Gasp, rude! I have you know I am the greatest thing that happened to the underwater world!” He said showing of his tail.   
“Yeah Lance, you sure are.” Pidge chuckled and went back to searching the stones, ignoring the babbling Lance behind her. Suddenly she felt a shift in the air. «A new smell? No way... I can smell more than me and Lance here. Could it be that we are not alone?» she thought as she looked around. Lance had stopped talking, looking around as well. She didn’t know if he could sense the shift in the air or if he was trying to see what she was sensing. «There it is again! That weird smell, what is it? » she turned her head towards the source of the smell when her ears caught up the sound of flapping wings. Not angelic or demonic ones, she had heard them before and could recognize them. It was much larger to be a bird which means it was a...  
“LANCE, SWIM AWAY RIGHT NOW!” she yelled as she started running towards the forest.  
“What? Why? PIDGE WHAT IS GOING ON?!?” he yelled at her as she disappeared in the woods. Just as he was about to yell again he saw it. Big wings attached to a body which was coming closer to him. Pidge sensed a dragon and said dragon was getting closer to him. With a very manly squeak, Lance started swimming as fast as he could. He would have gone deep inside the river so he could hide but he was at its beginning so the water wasn’t that deep. He swam with all his might, his tail cutting through the water with so much force that he never have put before. He dared to look behind him and saw the dragon getting closer. He looked towards the forest to see that another dragon was chasing Pidge. «Maybe they want to play with us?» just as he thought that the dragon that was following him breathed fire towards him, almost burning him. «Okay definitely don’t want to play with us» he looked behind him again and saw no one. Could it be that the dragon left? He didn’t know, he wasn’t sure. So he kept swimming until the said dragon popped in front of him. The water was still not that deep so the dragon planted his feet in the river; reaching his thighs.   
“Gotcha.” The dragon said with a deep voice preparing to throw a fireball towards him. Lance, with another manly squeak manipulated the water and blocked the fireball from hitting him.  
“Sike!!” he yelled and swam between the dragon’s legs, getting away.  
“Grrr, come here you stupid fish!” the dragon yelled as he started flying again.  
“Excuse me sir, but I am a fabulous half merman half siren, not a FISH! Got it?” Lance yelled back, no way this guy was going to call him fish. Do fishes look this fabulous? He started swimming on his back, glaring at the dragon so he could get his message across.   
Keith was confused. This water creature...was he stupid? Not only he could have ran away all this time it took him to process what happened, he was arguing with him like a five years old! Was it good for their health if they ate him? Would his stupidity pass to them? He looked at the forest and saw Shiro getting closer to the werewolf. Which means he needed to catch this fish guy, no way he was calling him all that thing. He growled again and flew faster than before, holding his sword in his hand. The look on the guy’s face made Keith chuckle. He finally understood how dangerous he was. 

Meanwhile Shiro was having a hard time with the werewolf. It wasn’t like they were faster or they started fighting with him. Oh no, it was how every time he cornered them, they got away. He had them pinned down and they managed to escape. He was getting worried, was he too old to hunt anymore? Or was that werewolf super clever? This werewolf also reminded him of the other werewolf he had met in the war. The one that fixed his arm. But that was ridiculous, that one was captured, if his memory served him right. Now back to this sneaky werewolf. He had to think clever and to think fast before his animalistic instincts kicked in. He didn’t care if he got his hands more bloody than necessary but sometimes he could see the fear inside Keith’s eyes and didn’t like it one bit. Yes they might be dragons and are okay with gruesome thinks but that doesn't mean that Keith is old and experienced enough to see blood and not get scared. Suddenly as he was getting closer to the werewolf, he heard a scream. It wasn’t a normal one, it was like the creature that made that scream was being cut alive.  
“LANCE!” the werewolf said turning her (apparently it is a she, Shiro thought) head towards where the scream came from. Shiro took that moment to capture her with his wind magic.  
“Now now, don’t move anymore. It will just hurt you and I still need to make sure that we can eat you.” He said grinning  
“You can eat my non-existing dick! Now let me go you giant lizard!!”  
“... First, watch your language.” He said in a very serious manner “Second, I advise you to shut your mouth or you will be the next to scream.”  
Pidge looked scared, this dragon was the real deal. To be honest she had faced a dragon before but they were too stupid to keep up with her clever technique of sneaking around. And to be honest she could have escaped or run close enough where Allura and Hunk were so they could help her. But Lance apparently got caught or worse... No she couldn’t think the worse now. She needed to focus at her current state, which was captured. The dragon took off with her following him, without her will of course. They got closer to the river and Pidge hoped that the scream was from the other dragon. Alas her hopes were false. In the shore of the river was Lance, a part of his tail bleeding and he looked pretty scared. His once shinning eyes were covered with clouds of fear.   
“I told you! WE ARE NOT FOOD!! As you can see we can talk and communicate with you so just let us go!!” he yelled as he grabbed his aching tail.  
“No way, I am too hungry to let you go fishy. Besides we don’t care if you can talk, all we care is that you are food.” The other dragon said making Pidge flinched at the way he spoke.  
“YOU GUYS DO NOT KNOW WITH WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH!!” Pidge yelled growling at both of them. The red dragon growled back and the guy who was holding her looked at her with a scowl.  
“Oh really?” he said with a fake curious face “Who are you?”  
“They are my friends and if you don’t let them go now you will regret the day you were born.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is the person that said that?? You can all guess of course who it is XD.  
> Also due to a previous comment (you guys are all awesome with your amazing comments) I started thinking if you need a little more explanation on this universe. If yes, please tell me in the comments so I can tell you in the next chapter more about the rules of this universe. Kudos are as always appreciated <3


	5. An invitation for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Allura come to the rescue. Allura wants to teach the dragons a lesson but Hunk has other things in mind...

Allura was getting worried. Lance and Pidge had been gone for a long time and she was sure that they were late because they ran into trouble. No way looking at rocks took so much time.  
“Don’t you think they should be back by now?” Hunk asked her looking around worryingly.  
“That is exactly what I have been thinking.” She said with her thick accent. “I fear for the worst...”   
“Hey what if I try to find them from above? I am sure Lance wouldn’t dive that deep so he could talk to Pidge and Pidge would stay close at the river to talk with him.”  
“That is not a bad idea. Go ahead Hunk.”  
Hunk then opened his wings, getting them ready for a small flight. With a powerful boost, he flew up in the sky, his wing flapping gracefully. He reached a certain height where he was able to see the place where Lance and Pidge had gone. He looked at the end of the mountain and saw nothing.   
“They are not at the mountain!” he yelled at Allura  
“Check the river!”  
He looked at the river, expecting to see a bubbly Lance talking to Pidge. Unfortunately, he saw none of it. On the contrary he saw his best friend being chased by a...a...  
“A DRAGON?!?!!” he yelled losing his balance in the air, his wings flapping nervously as his face shifted from worried to scared.   
“A dragon you said?” Allura yelled with wide eyes. “What is he doing?”  
“He...He is chasing Lance, but he doesn’t look angry.” He squinted his eyes so he could see the expression of the said dragon “More like....hungry.” he said the last word trembling, almost impossible for someone to hear, except if you are Allura.  
At that moment Allura felt the same fear as Hunk. If Lance was being chased by a dragon, maybe Pidge was as well. And being chased by dragon meant only two things, either you pissed them off or you were going to become their food. And She didn't think looking at rocks could get anyone in trouble with dragons.  
“Hunk quickly, come pick me up and take us there!”  
“But-“  
“I have faced scarier creatures than mere dragons. And my friends won’t become their meal.” She said with determination in her eyes. Hunk gulped, the princess was angry and that only meant trouble for the person she was angry with. He sighed and picked up Allura, heading towards Lance as fast as he could.

~Time skip to the end of the previous chapter~

Allura was holding her magic stuff towards the bigger dragon and her glowing hand towards the other. How dare they think that her friends were food? These dragons needed to be taught a lesson.  
“A sorcerer?” the bigger one said, more like asked. “What is a sorcerer doing here in our land?”  
“First of all it is MY land filthy dragon. And secondly, let my friends go now before I destroy both you and your friend over there!”  
The red dragon growled at her but she simply kept a poker face towards him. Allura turned her head towards the black/ purple dragon expecting more questions from him. He looked and sounded extra curious for a dragon. She didn’t expect the red one to try and attack her though. Luckily Lance alerted her and she was able to cast a spell and throw him away from her, lying beside Lance. Lance frightened, scooted away from the mild unconscious dragon, afraid of what he will do. The black one looked at her with a shock expression, which turned into an angry one. Nobody hurts his mate!! A part of his magic was still holding Pidge, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight. He curled his fist ready to charge at her. Allura got ready to fight him off when Hunk stepped in.  
“Wait!! There is no reason to fight!! We can solve this without anyone getting more hurt.You guys are chasing our friends cause you are hungry, right? So that means that you need something to eat, right? What if....if...”  
“If?” the red one pressed as he regained consciousness.  
“If...uhhh we...we...WE give you some food! Like a a dinner or something!”  
“WE DO WHAT?” both Pidge and Allura yelled. Lance would have expressed his shock as well if it wasn’t for his bleeding tail.  
“And why should we trust you?” the big dragon said.  
“Because I am an angel. A creature of kindness and honesty. I help every creature here, it is my duty. Including not so friendly creatures like you. No offence!” He said standing tall and trying to show what he meant by opening his wings.   
Allura looked at him furious. Not only she have to let the dragons go with the crime of hurting her friend-like-brother, she had to tolerate a dinner with them. Pidge looked at Hunk with wide eyes. On one hand, she wanted to yell at him for deciding this stupid solution. I mean, come on. A dinner with the dragons sounded so ridiculous! On the other she admired how he had accepted himself fully and his duty as a creature of purification. She decided to go with Hunk’s plan and try to get the dragons to agree to their invitation.  
“Hunk is right! We can make you a dinner! He is a great cooker, I can guarantee that and I can catch something big and very tasty. Even more tasty than a hairy werewolf and a fishy merman.” She said gesturing to Lance and herself. Lance at this point was fighting so hard not to faint, making it impossible to answer back at her. His wound wasn’t so bad, but he had lost a lot of blood and he wasn’t used to getting so badly injured. 

The two dragons looked at each other trying to communicate and decide what to do. Keith didn’t really want to say yes to the invitation. What if this was a trap? What if they just wanted to kill his mate and him? He knew that the angel wasn’t lying but what about the werewolf and the sorcerer? Sure, the sorcerer would love to see them dead. And what about the fishy guy? Keith side looked at the merman/siren beside him. He looked kinda paled, his tail having some dried blood and fresh one kept purring out his wound. Yeah he might have tried to kill and eat the guy but he looked way worse than he was two minutes before, and that concerned him. Did he bite him so hard he didn’t even realize it? Wait..why does he care? It is not like he knows him and they are friends or something. Dragon Lord, Shiro is turning him into a softy. Speaking of Shiro, the older dragon was in a big dilemma. He knew that if they decline the invitation the sorcerer (the merman called her Allura?) would kill them, or at least try to and that wouldn't be fun. But would the same thing happen if they said yes? He wasn’t sure. He need some time to think.  
“Uhm...I know you guys are like...Thinking and all. But I think I might faint.” Said the merman beside Keith grunting. "Yep totally fainting now." and he started losing conscious.  
“LANCE” all of the others yelled and the sorcerer sped towards him. She held his head on her one arm and inspected the wound with the other. Her hand started glowing as she muttered a spell.  
“Is he okay?” asked the angel, concern showing both to his face and his wings.  
“He will be after a quick healing spell...How hard did you bite him?” she asked Keith with a scowl. Keith looked the other way, avoiding her glaring eyes. He didn’t answer her question, instead looked at Shiro with pleading eyes, showing him full trust for the decision he was about to make. Shiro sighed and looked at the angel.  
“Fine, we shall accept your invitation. But any funny moves and we won’t guarantee for anyone’s safety. Oh and make sure that the food has a lot of meat. We might not look like it, but we eat a lot.” He said showing his teeth.   
“Of c-c-course!” Hunk trembled and smiled awkwardly at him. The dragon let go of Pidge, who once she touched the ground went and hugged Hunk and hid behind him. It wasn’t like she was scared! Nooo! Pfff, that was absurd. He petted her head and looked at Allura who was healing Lance. That would probably sting when he wakes up. Once she was done, she looked up and stare at all of them, especially the dragons.  
“Well since we will have you for dinner I suppose you will need to know our names.” With Lance in her arms she got up and looked at them with the same look a queen would look at her enemies. “My name is Allura and I am the princess of Altea.” The dragons eyes went wide. That is why the sorcerer said that this land belonged to her... Even though the Galran had destroyed it, it was still her home and kingdom. No wonder she was so angry at them. “The boy I am holding is my great friend who is like a brother to me, Lance. The angel who invited you is Hunk and the werewolf you captured is Katie, but everyone calls her Pidge.” Pidge scoffed a little bit at the mention of her real name. They didn’t need to know this information... The dragons nodded a little bit at every single one of them, except the merman/siren who was... Well still unconscious.   
“Pleasure to meet you princess Allura, Hunk, Pidge and well Lance.” Shiro said bowing a little bit. “My name is Shiro and this is Keith, my mate.” He said smiling proudly at the introduction of his boyfriend. Keith blushed a little and nodded his head again, not daring to talk to them.  
“Now that we all have introduced ourselves, how about you meet us here again once the sun set?” Hunk asked smiling nervously at all of them.  
“Okay.” Shiro and Keith said together. “We expect a dinner fit for a king, princess.” Shiro said smiling to her not kindly but evil like, making the princess frown and the other two flinch and tremble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to upload this yesterday but I was really tired ^^'. So here you go! Guess you didn't expect that to happen!! This week I will try to upload two chapters because then I will be gone and I will not have my laptop with me TwT. Hope you are enjoying the story!  
> Oh yeah! *takes out 20 dollars* These go to JoachJon for guessing right! It was Allura!!


	6. Coran and the preparation for the dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet the gorgeous man Coran and what our heroes will do with the dinner.

“Hunk, are you out of your mind?!?” yelled an angry Allura towards Hunk who was carrying a tired Pidge. “Not only we let them go away with what they did to our friends, we will cook for them as well!! Oh that is so clever, why haven’t I thought about it?!? Why don’t we become their eternal servants as well??”   
“Allura, please calm down you are scaring me and disturbing Lance’s sleep... Besides, we both know that they were not a match for you. You could have killed them and killing is wrong.” Hunk stated   
“So? I could have killed them, no big deal Hunk! They have killed more innocent people and I am sure some of them had ended up in their stomachs. The same stomachs we will be feeding tonight!”   
“I am with Allura on the last comment” Pidge said, shaking less. “But Hunk’s plan is not so bad. That way we will have the dragons on our side, which mean we won’t have an extra threat and maybe, MAYBE they can help you with the army you are building!”   
“I am refusing to let ANY dragon enter MY army!! Those creatures are as bad as the Galran.” She said frowning   
“But they are more pretty.” A raspy voice coming from Allura’s arms said.  
“Lance, buddy!! You are okay!” Hunk yelled happily almost throwing Pidge down, who looked at him with an unamused look. He apologized to her and looked at his buddy happily, who with the little power he had shifted into his human form. His fins were smaller but still visibly and some of his scales as well. He had long legs and thank goodness for Allura and her quick magic, a white silk was covering his private areas. He tried to get of Allura but she didn’t let him go.  
“Oh no, you are staying here until Coran says that you are okay to walk.” Allura said tightening her grip  
“Ouch, okay okay! I am not moving!” Lance semi yelled. “So buddy, will you be putting your cooking skills to test tonight?”   
“Hehe apparently yeah! I hope they will like what we will prepare for them...”   
“Hunk, buddy, my sunshine... You’re cooking is out of this world! They will love it! And if not Allura and Pidge can kill them.”  
“LANCE!” Hunk yelled shocked while the two ladies smiled evilly. Just because Pidge agreed to the dinner option doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to take revenge for capturing Lance and herself.   
“I am joking...or not” he grinned towards his feathered friend “So what are we cooking?” Lance asked his friends excited. Yeah those dragons tried to kill him and eat him but hey! They might become friends and that is all that he cares about! Yeah, someone could think that Lance was carefree and naive but the truth was that he knew that if you want to survive in this world you will need as many friends and allies as you can. Besides, if these dragons were on their side, the Galran will be no match for Allura and the others!! 

Hunk’s eyes started shining after he heard Lance’s question. He started rumbling about the dinner like it would be his greatest feast. Pidge started imaging how great the meat will look and started drooling while Allura imagined the great salads with great sauces Hunk could make. Their stomachs started growling, making them blush from embarrassment. Lucky for them Coran had prepared a great lunch for them, not as great as Hunk’s but pretty good. They finally reached their destination, a tree house the size of a small castle. It was pretty big, making it perfect for all of them to live together. Of course, Lance couldn’t live with them since he preferred to stay in the water than the ground. Hunk couldn’t just leave his parents behind and according to Pidge’s mother she was still too young to live on her own. Allura wished for the day when all of her friends would live with her in this huge quite empty house. 

“Well hello everybody! I can see that you had a full morning?”   
“You have no idea Coran, gorgeous man.” Lance said shaking his head. Allura let him get off her arms but still held him by his waist so he wouldn’t fall down.   
“And what do we have here?” he said going closer to Lance inspecting his leg. “Hmm, Allura did you use a spell to heal this?”  
“Yes, he was losing too much blood and I couldn’t just let him die by that.” She said looking angrily at the scar that was now more visible in Lance’s leg.   
“I see... But how did it happen?” he asked looking at everyone in the eyes to make sure they were not lying to him. For a minute no one spoke. Coran started stroking his moustache looking at the suspiciously. Hunk started sweating and trembling. He couldn’t hold the truth inside him he had to say it.   
“Lance and Pidge got attacked by dragons and one of them hurt Lance, which made Allura very angry and she was ready to fight them but I suggested to make them dinner so they won’t go after any of us and also no one would die!!” he said with one breathe closing his eyes. Coran sighed and looked at Allura.  
“Princess, I know you hate the dragons with all your heart but that wasn’t the right thing to do. Challenge them that is. Now, I don’t say that I am extremely happy to have dragons for guests but we shall start the preparations soon. So go ahead eat your lunch and meet me in the living room once you are done. Oh and Lance do not worry for your scar, it will heal once you stay in the water for a day or two.”

As he said that he disappeared to do whatever he does. Coran was a mystery to all of them. He never told how old he is, making himself look like a crazy 40 years old uncle. Allura said that he might have performed an aging spell on himself but nobody knew for sure. Despite his unknown age, he had the energy of five years old and God that man could move! He was extra flexible and extra jumpy. He was also very fun to have around but he could be boring if he started saying some old story he remembered from his youth. Every single one person who met him adored him, although he was quite weird. Just like Allura he was a sorcerer, a great one. He didn’t use his skills to fight though. He used it to heal the wounded and fix everything he could. During the war days he had healed many people and when Altea was destroyed he helped the survivors. He preferred peace though, just like Hunk. That didn’t mean that if his princess asked him to fight he wouldn’t. And yes, Allura kept being his princess even after the destruction of Altea. Her kingdom might have fallen but as long as she was alive, Altea was alive as well. He knew that his princess and her friends would play a big part on the history of this war. But he didn’t know when or how. He just knew. 

After sometime the four friends arrived at the living room, happy that they had put some food in their system. Coran waited for them to get comfortable in the couch and started talking with a serious voice.  
“As you all know very well, we have to prepare a dinner for two ruthless, very hungry and dangerous dragons. The dinner must have a lot of meat but also two or three salads and some appetizers. I refuse to make any less than a great meal! Hunk what do you think we should cook?”   
“W-well, I was thinking of deer as the main meat and chicken as the side meat. The salads have to be simple since they are not that used to green food, but on the same time extraordinary. That is why I was thinking of putting extra sauces on them. As for the appetizers they have to be a lot but in small amounts. Wh-what do you think?”   
“Hmm that does sound as a good meal... Maybe... Should we add an extra meat with the chickens and the deer? Something like...rabbits?”  
“We will kill more animals?” Lance asked with sad eyes. He didn’t really like to kill animals. Even if his siren side made him want to eat fish, he never has touched meat in his life!  
“I am sorry my boy, but these dragons are no joke when it comes to food.” Coran said looking at him apologetically.   
“Good idea Coran!” Hunk said smiling “Alright everybody, here it is how it will go. Allura and Pidge you will go and hunt the deer and three rabbits. I believe Pidge will be better for the rabbits since she is faster and smaller. Coran you will bring me four chickens and will help prepare them. Lance you will make the salads and I will help you with the sauces. I will make the appetizers and the dessert. And no, I won’t tell you what the dessert will be, it is a surprise! Now come on everybody we have a dinner to make!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is quite smaller than the previous one... I am not sure... I know that this is not very interesting at this point but I promise from the next chapter and on we will have some action and as well a little more into the relationship of the two dragons. Yes the Shklance will take some time to build but I promise I won't disappoint you >w<


	7. The dinner is almost done and the outfits are out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some descrioption of the preparations for the dinner and how Pidge, Allura and Lance will look for the dinner.

Keith was not so happy with Shiro’s decision. Why did they have to wait so much time until they eat? They could have declined and eat all of them! Okay, maybe not the sorcerer and the angel... He had tried angel’s blood once and let’s just say that a demon should not really drink or eat angels's blood and flesh. Still they could have had full stomachs right now and not wait for the stupid sun to set. He was pouting and he knew that Shiro would make a snarky comment about that.  
“You are not happy with my decision, are you?” Shiro asked smirking a little.  
“Of course not!! I respect your decisions and your thinking but I don’t understand why you agreed.” He pouted more and crossed his arms.  
“It is all about the strategy Keith.” Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly. Shiro sighed. “Let me explain. The sorcerer, even before she told us who she was I could feel that she was not weak. I know that if we have fought with her, nothing good would have happened. Even with my magic knowledge, I still don’t know any healing spells. And well, I don’t suppose you know any?” Keith shook his head no, blushing a little from embarrassment. “So even if we battle them and even if we won we would have big problems afterwards. Now, as for the angel... He had a point. He cannot lie and cannot try to trick us. Unlike demons, they will do as they promise and won’t try anything funny. Plus his aura was screaming kindness. Something we both are not very familiar.” He smiled sadly.  
Keith knew that the last part was probably his fault. Being the hot-headed person he is, made life harder for both of them. Even when they were living closer to Altea, they had a lot of problems because of him. Having even some drops of demon blood inside him made him a weirdo towards the rest of the dragons. His demonic appearance wasn’t helping much either. Bullying was one thing but being rejected by almost everyone in the dragon society is another... There was always the thought of leaving Shiro so he could live a normal life, without the hate he brings wherever he goes. But Shiro was always there to tell him that no, he didn’t want to be loved by the other dragons and creatures. All he needed was to be loved by him, by Keith. And then he gave him a small smack on the head and a lot of kisses.  
“Besides” Shiro said snapping him from his thoughts “we will eat like kings today. Isn’t that nice for a change?” Keith chuckled.   
“For their own good, I hope they don’t have too many salads.” He said and sat down on his boyfriend lap. Shiro kissed him, the kiss lasting for more than a minute, making them go out of breath. He looked at his eyes making the world disappear for some time, focusing his gaze on the smaller dragon only. Dragon Lord, he loved that man so much. He nuzzled a little and went back to kissing him. They have to do something until the time for the meet up comes and what better way to spend your time than making out with your mate.

Meanwhile Allura and Pidge were haunting the main course and Lance, Hunk and Coran were working on the appetizers and salads. While Lance was making a green salad adding some salt like a pro he asked Hunk with curious eyes.  
“Hey buddy, what will you make for dessert?”  
Hunk looked up at him after he had finished another small appetizer.  
“I told you it is a secret. Not even Coran knows what it will be.”  
“It is true my boy!” Coran yelled from where he was. He had just returned from the cottage and had brought with him the four chickens Hunk had asked. He went over to the kitchen table and started removing the feathers, an act Lance could not bear see. “I have no idea what our great chef will make for dessert but I am sure it will be extra tasty and as always amazing!” he said as he removed the last feathers of the first chicken. He moved fast, Hunk noticed which was extra good since he didn't know if the ladies would be late with the rest of the meat.  
“Coran, why aren’t you using your magic for this job?” Lance asked as he went to cut some carrots for the next salad.  
“Oh that is easy; I don’t want to depend on my magic for such simple tasks!” he resumed to removing the feathers from the rest of the chickens. Silence returned to the kitchen as everyone resumed to their works. Lance was almost done preparing the second salad, Hunk had finished with the appetizers and started making some sauce for the salads and Coran was almost done with the chickens. They were all pretty silent until Lance started humming a melody, a small lullaby his mother had taught him. Now his singing powers could become quite tricky. If he was focused he could make a whole army submit before him with only a song. But if he was aimlessly singing without a real purpose he couldn’t do anything big except making people adore his voice because it was wonderful. Coran decided to join by singing a song that the Alteans were teaching to the little sorcerers. Due to Allura both Hunk and Lance knew this song so they decided to join Coran. After a little while they went from serious singing to off-key child like singing. Just as they were yelling the refrain, Pidge knocked on the front door and yelled 

“WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR?!?” 

Coran being the closest to the door, ran to open it leaving behind two giggle boys.   
“Well hello there Pidge! I see your hunting was successful.” He said pointing to the three rabbits she was holding.  
“Yes it was. I was surprised that the animals didn’t run away after hearing your off-key singing. I know I would have.” She said as she entered the house. “Allura isn’t back yet?”   
“Nope!” he said as he went back to the kitchen to help with the preparations of the main course. “You didn’t happen to see her?”  
“Nahh” she said as cut a small piece of chicken earning a smack from Hunk.   
“Okay, once Allura is here I am going to tell you your next assignment.” Hunk said as he held the chicken high enough so Pidge couldn’t reach it. “And don’t worry; it has nothing to do with the food. But first Allura has to come with the deer.”

As if she had heard him, Allura walked in holding a deer on her shoulders. Although her posture showed the posture of a hunter who had successfully captured their prey, her face showed irritation.  
“Wow gurl, what happened to you?” Lance asked looking at her. Her hair was all over the place, she was looking irritated and her clothes were cut on some places.   
“What happened? This quiznacking deer thought it will be funny to taunt me! It made me run almost half of the forest and it made me go through some weird places that I didn’t even know they exist! These dragons better appreciate the dinner we are making or else they will end up like the deer!” she said throwing it of her shoulders and down on the floor making Lance jumped back and Pidge jump forward to look at it with glowing eyes.  
“Uhh sorry Allura for making you go through this.” Hunk smiled sheepishly at her earning a scowl from her. He cleared his throat and continued. “Alright people now I need you all to go and clean up and wear good clothes for our guests! Coran and I will prepare the rest of the meal. No need to worry for anything, you just make sure you look good or at least presentable. Allura and Lance will go and pick up our guests and Pidge you will help with the cleaning of the dining room. Good? Okay now of you go! Shoo shoo out of my kitchen!” he said waving his hands in order to make them leave faster. 

All of them left to go to clean up themselves as well as dress appropriate. Pidge ran quickly to her house, to inform her mother of their plans for tonight and that she would probably sleep at Allura’s place. Of course she didn’t tell her that they would be hosting two dragons, oh no of course not! She said they were two old folks of Coran and since her mother knew what kind of people the ginger haired man hanged out with prepared her a bath and some clothes that were perfect for the situation. She had her, slightly cold if she had to be honest, bath and started brushing her fur and hair when she noticed the clothes her mother had left her. Thank any God up there she didn’t give her a dress! She gave her green tights and a bronze color dress long sleeved shirt that reached the beginning of her thighs, making her ginger fur stand out more. She also gave her to wear a necklace but that was too much for her. Just because she was a girl that didn’t mean she had to wear jewels and all those stuff. She picked up her favorite green ribbon and tied it on her head making sure that none of her hair will fall in her eyes. She made sure her fur looked extra fluffy and brushed her teeth to make them look extra shining in case she had to show them. She looked herself one last time and started going to Allura’s house to help with the preparations.

Unlike Pidge, Allura had a great love for jewels. If she was to put some dragons in her house she had to look mesmerizing the last. She prepared with her magic a warm bath and started thinking of what she should wear. It had to be fancy but not too fancy. She had to show them who the boss was here but on the same time that she could be humble. After a little while she knew exactly what she would wear. She got out from her wooden bathtub and casted a spell to dry her hair. She decided to let them down and put her favorite tiara on the top, making them extra wavy. With a towel on she went to her wardrobe to choose her outfit. A pink dress that reached down to her feet, that closed around the waist making a lot wonder if it was a skirt or a dress. On the middle of it, after her waist it was golden and on the shoulder it had two golden lines. The dress was long sleeved and it was accompanied by a see-through pink cave that reached her mid waist. She wore it with ease and went closer to her box of jewels. She picked up her favorite purple triangles and changed their colors to golden pink, to match her outfit. She then picked up her favorite golden bracelets. She then looked herself at the mirror. Sometimes when she dressed like that she really thought that Altea was still there, that she was its princess, that she wasn’t going to have a feast with two dragons but with some prince or duke. Alas that wasn’t true, making sigh at her own thoughts. Looking at herself again she noticed that she was very formal and nowhere near humbled. She thought of changing but a small wave of power rushed through her. After all she did need to show them who were the leader and who the follower.

Lance had gone to one of the many rooms in Allura’s small castle to pick up some of the clothes he had bought and left there. If he was on his mermaid form he would have focused on the jewels and extra stuff he could put on himself to look as much shinny as he could. But they weren’t going underwater so he had to rely to the clothes he, and mostly Allura, had bought for himself in case he turned on his human form. He had gone to the river before coming here both to relax and to clean himself. He felt so much at ease when he was near the water that he was amazed by any other creature that could live so many days outside the water. He opened the wardrobe of one of the rooms he was and to his luck he found some great clothes. He was going to impress these dragons so much that they would not be able to tear their eyes of him. He had made his hair extra curly for them too since according to Hunk and Allura it made him look cute He put on the clothes of his choice and looked himself in the mirror of the wardrobe. He was wearing a long baby blue dress shirt which was sleeveless. He also wore black tight thighs and knee high white boots, going for a more prince style if he had to be honest. Due to the fact that he was kinda cold, he wore a darker shade of blue jacket with some weird sketches on it. Since his shirt was covering his neck, he decided not to put any necklaces or something else. Just as he was about to leave he spot on a pair of golden bracelets, the same as Allura’s. He examined them and then his outfit. Yep, they were matching. He wore them, looked at himself one more time and left the room saying to himself.

“It’s Showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is my biggest chapter so far! I actually made it that big to make it up to you people! I had been gone on vacations and I got back yesterday so now I can finally return to writing this fafnfic!! Of course and I will describe Keith's, Shiro's, Hunk's and Coran's outfits on the next chapter and prepare for a very flirty Lance and a very awkward voltron team.  
> Oh also, I got inspired for Lance's outfit from his Altean form. So if you find any similarities it is because of that.   
> PS. Lance, just like everyone else, do not know that Keef and Shiro are together.


	8. Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh *comes out of her corner* I am so sorry of the super late update... I have no other excuse except the writer's block I had for like a week and the fact that I didn't know how I will take the story from point A to point B. I knew how I will begin and how I will finish this chapter but I didn't know how... I am so sorry again and I will really try to updage it within two weeks again! *goes back to the corner*

Lance was skipping all the way to Allura’s bedroom humming a happy tune that just came up to him. To say that he wasn’t excited for the dinner would be a lie. Not only he gets to make new friends, he could also show off a little bit. He might had forgiven the fact that they tried to eat him, but he still hasn’t forgiven the fact that the red dragon called him a fish! Like, was he blind or something? No matter what he will show him how beautiful and fabulous he is. He would have preferred if he was in his merman/siren form, but we can’t have everything in this life. He reached Allura’s bedroom and knocked on the door lightly.

“'Luraa, are you ready? It is almost sunset, and I don’t really want to make our dragon friends wait.”

“Since when do you worry if someone waits for you or not?” Allura asked behind the closed door. Lance pouted, making a groaning noise. Just as he was ready to answer her, Allura opened the door.

For the first time in quite a while, Lance was reminded who Allura is. The princess of the fallen Altea but still a princess. From her hair to her dress she screamed royalty. And let’s not talk about the accessories she chose to have, and the light make up that made her look extra beautiful. Lance open his mouth in admiration and then gave her a big smile. Allura grinned as she saw what her water friend had chose to wear. The whole outfit made him look extraordinary and irresistible if he were her type. Both of them hugged each other and yelled compliments on how they were dressed up and the way they have styled their hair. After the let go of their hug, Allura took a deep breath and offered her arm to Lance, who accepted it with a long bow. The two of them started heading towards the living room where they could smell and see the great dinner all Hunk had prepared. They got some compliments from Hunk, Coran and Pidge and Lance commented that Pidge should dress like that more often which earned him a small punch on his arm. Before they started bickering like two siblings would, Allura pulled Lance towards the exit. They were both pretty nervous, but they knew that this dinner would have a great impact in their lives. Now if it would be good or bad they weren’t sure. 

On the other hand, our two dragons had arrived early on the meeting spot. They were worried that they wouldn’t be able to find some fancy clothes, but it turned out they still had some left from the various parties they used to go before Altea was destroyed. Shiro was wearing a black suit and because he believed he looked pretty fancy with it, he hadn’t worn a tie and had left the first two buttons undone. He had put his hair back making him look a little older but more…sexy as his mate had said before they leave home. As for the said mate, he was wearing black pants with a red dress shirt. He had his hair caught in a small ponytail, making his face visible to everyone. Both of the dragons were amazed of each other, giving sweet compliments and sharing a kiss or two. Well mostly Shiro was giving the compliments and Keith the kisses. As the sun was starting to set, they could see in the distant two figures approaching them. They could see that the one was a woman due to the dress she was wearing. They knew that the princess and someone other had come to accompany them to the place where the dinner would take place. They checked out the princess out of curiosity and they couldn’t help but notice how with the outfit she was wearing, it made them want to bow before her. She looked like a queen, with the jewellery and the dress and even her walk. She wanted to show them who rules here, and she had succeeded. Their eyes went to the figure beside her and to be honest they were more taken aback. The fish guy as Keith liked to call him, was looking extra beautiful and dare they think cute. He looked like a prince himself and if there wasn’t the hair colour, they would have thought that he and Allura were siblings. Shiro’s eyes widen at his site and tried to compose himself. Keith on the other hand had his mouth half open, looking from Lance to Shiro and back. Lance seemed to be impressed by the two dragons himself, if the blush on his face wasn’t saying it, the little gulp he did as they approached them did. Allura smirked a little bit and said.

“It’s good to see you two are not late. Since Lance was unconscious when we did the introductions, allow me to present you my good friend Lance. Lance this is Shiro and Keith.” She finished pointing first at the tall dragon and then at the shorter one. 

“A pleasure to meet you.” Lance said as he did a small bow. The dragons mesmerized bowed as well ignoring the smug face of Allura. They started walking towards the mysterious home of the princess. A not so comfortable quite had fallen between the four creatures. Keith was ready to burst when Lance started asking them questions like where they lived, if they have ever been in Altea and why they eat other creatures and not just animals. Apparently, it was necessary for the dragon’s magic to eat some creatures and use various body parts in their spells. Lance was disgusted by the idea of using a part of him or Pidge for a spell. He decided to change the subject to something more personal.

“So, are you two dating?” he asked with curious eyes.

“Lance!” Allura said with a stern voice, scolding him for being so straight forward.

“What? It’s not like I asked something super personal… So are you?” he asked again waiting for an answer. Keith on the meantime was beginning to blush, not for embarrassment but because Lance was blunt about his questions. He probably didn’t even think before he spoke. Shiro on the other hand chuckled, his deep voice distracting Lance who had been eyeing Keith’s red face.

“We are. To be more specific we are mates.” He said with a proud smile.

Allura knew that already from the previous encounter they had but she was still surprised with the proud voice and face Shiro had when he exclaimed that fact. Usually mates of the same gender were not that popular and they tried to hide it. But these two were making it clear that they were together, not scared of any weird rule or belief. If she could be honest with herself, she admired that courage. So much that she wouldn’t mind it if they were to join her army. But they were dragons and they will always be dragons. 

“Wow!” Lance said, making Allura snap out of her deep thinking. “You guys are so open for that fact! Don’t you get bullied or something?” Keith decided to answer Lance’s question, smirking a little bit.

“Nobody dares to ‘bully’ us. All they can do is give as a disapproving glare and that only when they think we aren’t looking. Every creature is too scared of us.”

“What? No fair!” he whined “Allura why am I always bullied? Am I not scary enough?” Allura at his question let out a small laugh making that her answer. Lance offended by that went on to Allura and started saying some weird stuff the dragons couldn’t keep up. Even if they couldn’t understand what the two creatures in front of them were saying, they understood something else. That the merman and the angel were the two less feared in the group. Maybe that is why the princess was so protective over the young merman. If he couldn’t defend himself like the angel did and he had a short temper, not like Keith’s but close enough, no wonder his friend tried so hard to save him and make sure he was okay.   
After some minutes the four creatures arrived at their destination. To say the dragons were not surprised would be a lie. They were expecting something big, something that would remind them a castle. Just not a weird looking wooden castle. 

“Uhh excuse me,” Keith started addressing to Allura “Is the whole place made from wood?”

“Only the outside.” Allura was quick to answer. She didn’t want to spoil more stuff, so she escorted her guests and friend on the inside. At the entrance of the dining room there were Pidge and Hunk waiting for them. Hunk decided to look as much professional as he could. He had removed his favourite bandana and had put his hair back. He was wearing a orange dress shirt, with a black casza over it and black pants. His wings were grooved nicely, and they seemed to be extra shinny. Pidge smiled upon seeing them and quickly went in front of the dragons to smell them, a habit she was trying to stop. Keith took a step back from instinct but Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder to ensure him that everything was okay.

“Welcome Shiro and Keith!” Hunk said smiling so bright. 

“Bro no homo but I would totally date you.” Lance said as he side hugged him.

“You say that every time he dresses well or when he does you a favour.” Pidge said scolding at him. 

“Well I cannot help it Pidgeon! By the way, you yourself don’t look half bad! Loving the whole set.” 

“I could say the same for you, your highness.” She said as she bowed down giggling a little. Lance took the hint and started acting like royalty. Just as Hunk was ready to join their little act, Allura cough pretty loudly to catch their attention. 

“I am sorry that I have to interrupt this lovely play, but we have guests.” 

“O-of course!” Hunk semi yelled nervously, a light blush appearing on his cheeks, embarrassed by his friends and his behaviour. “Please come in, come in.” he said and gestured towards the dining room.   
Shiro and Keith smiled, well Shiro did Keith tried his best, and followed them all in the dining room. Once the saw what their hosts had prepared, their jaws dropped down. Right in the middle of the room was a big table with 6 golden plates,   
spoons, forks and knifes while the glasses seemed to shine in the little light that the sun provided. The table cloth was white and seemed soft, most likely made out of silk. There were some light balls floating around giving extra light in the room, the work of a sorcerer for sure. There seemed to be no food, but the scenery was amazing. Inside the weird tree palace, the walls seemed to be made of marble and they were decorated with pictures from Altea. They could easily see that they were new, but it still gave the room a somewhat weird feeling. Like this room didn’t belong here, but back in the castle. Like Allura wasn’t the princess of a fallen city. Like the time didn’t exist here. As the two guests took everything in, Allura whispered quietly in Hunk’s ear.

“Coran won’t eat with us?” Hunk shook his head before answering.

“No, he insisted on being our servant. He also wanted the dessert to look perfect and me to look clean, so he rushed me out of the kitchen before it was fully made.”

“Typical Coran.” She said with a small smile. She looked up at the two guests, a new light in her face. “Please don’t just stand sit down.” 

Since there were 6 sits, they decided to put three on one side and three on the other. Shiro and Keith chose the side closer to the entrance, Keith siting in the left chair and Shiro in the middle. Lance patted Hunk and Pidge and sat beside Shiro, hearing a faint growl coming from Keith. Hunk let out a sigh of relief and was ready to sit across his best friend before Pidge beat him up. She really didn’t want to be close to these guys. Hunk with a betrayed face past them and sat on the sit across Keith mouthing a traitor towards his friends. Allura waited until everyone had sat down until she herself sat between Hunk and Pidge. She then looked at everyone and asked   
“Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. You guys give me strenght and when I see that people give me kudos I am like "oh okay gurl you need to write this ff now!"   
> Now as for the story, you might think that nothing big is happening but I am trying to built some trust between the six of them.... Only to probably have it crushed in two chapters.... Or not.... Nobody knows! Kudos and comments are VERY appreciated.


	9. A not so perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner carries on with a happy atmosphere but something didn't seem right. A series of unfortunate events, leaves the 6 creatures with a hurt person.

After Allura’s words, Coran appeared with the first dishes, the appetizers. There were too many to carry by himself, so he used his magic to make most dishes float. After he placed the food down, he disappeared back in the kitchen.

"Wow... I mean they look delicious but tell me this is not the only thing we will be eating." Keith said looking at the food with a questioning look.

"Of course not! " Hunk replied, rather offended, "I made sure to make so much that you won't get hungry again for at least a month!"

"That would be impossible buddy." Pidge said as she nibbled at a piece of bread. Hunk dropped the subject and seemed to pout. Still, Lance noticed that he looked like he was concentrating on something. Lance wanted to tell him to relax but he didn't get the chance as Allura tried to make small talk with the dragons, and the thought was pushed to the back of his mind.  
Soon the appetizers were gone, and the salads came out along with the main dish. As promised, the dinner was fit for a king. There was whole deer that was cooked to perfection, much better than the dragons own failed attempts at cooking. There was even extra meat set on the sides in order to make sure that everyone would eat. Lance dug in the salads while the rest took to the meat. They were telling jokes and were having fun like old time friends. Hunk was smiling at the nice atmosphere and relaxed in order to eat more comfortably.

The moment Hunk relaxed, Shiro, who was laughing at one of Pidge's jokes, seemed to freeze for a moment. He stared at his dish with wide eyes. He looked around him, staring at everyone as if it was his first time seeing them. Keith noticed his sudden silence and was confused at his actions, but he too felt… strange. One by one the creatures at the table fell silent. The looked around, shook their heads or looked around in confusion. The happy easy calm atmosphere was suddenly gone. When Coran came back from the kitchen and could nearly see the tension in the air. It was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Suddenl,y a weird feeling of assurance and calmness came, hitting Shiro hard. Immediately, he cast a spell blocking outside influences from the minds of him and his mate. The push back was huge but Shiro stayed firm and looked around for the magic source. He looked carefully at each person until he noticed the large angel. He was struggling, it was him!

"You... WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" he yelled towards Hunk placing his hands on the table, making the dishes jump a little bit. He was showing considerable control. Still the pressure was suddenly gone and the whiplash was confusing everyone again. Everyone but the angel. Hunk was obviously scared and was trying his hardest to make sure he didn't seem suspicious. He was failing.

"Wh-what d-d-do you mean? " He said looking everywhere but at the angry dragon.

"You know exactly what I mean. Now start talking or else-" Shiro snarled.

"Or else what? You forgot in which house you are? How dare you act like this to the people who gave you food!” Allura had quickly recovered and did not appreciate Shiro’s threat to her friend.

“You are defending him? After this weird thing he did to all of us, you keep protecting him?” Keith asked, reaching for a his knife in preparation for a fight.

“Yes, because my friend had good intentions. He probably knew that it would have been impossible to try to have a reasonable conversation with bloodthirsty dragons!”

“A-Allura that wasn’t the reason.” Hunk tried to tell her, but she hushed him with a move of her arm. Pidge was glaring at the two dragons, while Lance was looking at Hunk with a shocked expression. He was aware of his friends fears and the panic he felt in tense situations . Hunk tended to use his powers to calm people down, people who could hurt them, but he didn’t expect him to use it on them.

“I can’t believe this… How long? How long have you been manipulating us?” Shiro asked rubbing his forehead.

“I-l l didn't…”

“He doesn’t want to tell you!” Allura said in a powerful voice.

“Okay that is it! Not only we are leaving, you just made a very powerful enemy, sorcerer!” Shiro said, taking Keith’s hand angrily.

“I told you I am a princess! You will refer to me as such.”

“Princess of what exactly? A dead land? You rule over nobody! Your friends might play along to not hurt your feelings but face the truth ‘princess’.” Keith sneered.  
“The only ruler you can be is of the dead. You are not royalty anymore! You're nothing but a delusional relic of your failed people.” Keith said angrily shocking everyone.  
That was the last straw for Allura. She lowered her head, gritted her teeth and whispered something beneath her breath. As she did that her hands started to glow, making it known to everyone that she didn't intend for the dragons to leave without a few scars.  
Keith flicked out his life and the air around Shiro seemed to hear and spark.

“Bring it you fake. Let me help you go to hell were you belong!” Allura snapped her head up and with a yell shot the light that was formed in both her hands towards the dragons. Shiro formed a shield in front of Keith to protect him, but the force caused them both go flying outside the house, breaking the door.  
Shiro looked at Keith to make sure he was alright before growling at Allura, who was walking towards them hair whipping in the air as she seemed to glow with power. Pidge was right beside her growling as well fangs showing and claws clicking. Hunk and Lance looked horrified. They definitely did not expect this peace dinner to turn into a battle. Shiro opened his wings wide his own magic crackling at Allura. Keith lowered himself into a fighting stance facing Pidge smoke trailing from his glowing mouth as his knife glinted in the sunset.

Suddenly, Keith’s was twitched as if tracking a sound from behind.  
“Shiro.” He whispered. Shiro stepped front of him blocking him from harm as Keith turned around ready for a sneak attack. What he saw made him freeze. Galra. Lots of Galra watching them preparing to attack. They charged just as Keith spotted them.

“Shiro we've got bigger problems!” Keith yelled causing everyone to turn just in time to see the red dragon slice through the neck of a Galran soldier, spitting a wall of fire to slow down the rest. Lance screamed, Hunk froze, Pidge looked lost and Allura and Shiro looked at each other and nodded. They would end each other later.

“Hunk! Lance! Stay back! We will try to stop them! I hate to ask this but… Will you help?” Allura asked Shiro.

“I hate to say this as well… But yes.” Shiro grumbled. And thus, the battle began.  
Keith with his dagger practically danced across the clearing gracefully ending any Galra who crossed his path. Shiro was reluctant as he split is attention between watching Keith and tearing every Galra worked reach apart. He just wanted Keith to be safe, to not get hurt. But Kieth could take care of himself against these enemies. Allura was trying to protect her friends as well throwing spells left and right as the Galra streamed into the clearing. She also tried to keep a reluctant eye on the dragons as well. Pidge was ending Galra left and right. They couldn't last a hand on her as she used her speed to get in close and end each fight with a few well placed blows. One Galra though, was even faster than her. He caught her by the neck and lifted her above the ground as Pidge clawed at his hand kicking desperately in the air.

“Pidge!” Hunk yelled and for an instant a bright yellow light flooded the dark of the forest, causing many of the soldiers hiss and dropping Pidge to cover his eyes. The power didn't just affect the Galra. The rest of them hissed as well and Keith looked a little terrified at that power. He paused to stare at the angel, took a step back to get away, and as he did that, a Galran took the opportunity to stabbed him on the side, causing Keith to roar in pain. Shiro looked at his way horrified at his mate’s pain and racing to defend him. He grabbed the demon by the neck and, though he wanted to make his death slow and painful, he didn't have time so he dug in his claws and broke the Galra’s neck with a snarl. He then went to Keith, who was staggering in pain and slowly lowered him to the ground to look at his wound. It was bad, not super bad, but still he needed healing. Allura and Pidge eliminated the rest of the Galra as Hunk and Lance checked for damage. Lance noticed the fallen dragon.

“Oh my Poseidon! Keith you’re hurt!” Upon saying that everyone looked at the them. Allura and Hunk winced. Pidge tried to go closer to examine the wound but Shiro hugged Keith, who grabbed on him tight. Shiro snarled.

“Shiro,” Allura started, still quite breathless but speaking with a serious tone. “Let us heal him.”

“No! I am not letting you come near him! First of all you have no right to command me to do anything and secondly, I never truly trusted you before, so why now?”

“Wh-what if I try?” Hunk asked hesitantly. Shiro scoffed and let out a fake laugh as he replied.

“You are the reason why we are in this situation. Do you really think I will let you come any near my mate or me?” He had a point, but Keith was hurting, and more blood was coming on the meantime. Shiro couldn't even concentrate enough to stop the bleeding   
and it wasn't safe to move him until then.

“Do you know healing magic or have any potions?” Pidge asked annoyed.

“I know enough and potions are back at the cave.” Shiro said anxiously.

“You can't move him and I know you don't know how to heal a wound that bad or you would have done it already. He will just die slowly if you don’t let them… us help you! Just let go of your grudge for a second and let us heal him!” Pidge said approaching the   
two mates again. Shiro flared his wings and tail in a show of aggression. Clenching his mate and bearing his teeth as a warning.

“I say no! And no means NO!” Suddenly he felt a presence near him and whipped his head around to glare at the new threat. He was stunned to see Lance pulling himself out of a nearby river. He looked concerned about the red dragon and looked up to Shiro with pleading eyes.

“Let me help him. I am not a healer like Allura or Coran, and I don't know healing spells like Hunk. But water can clean his wound and cool it to stop the bleeding. You can take care of him after that but let me help him first.”  
Shiro was uncertain about trusting the merman. He looked at him for what felt like hours, until he heard a small whine coming from Keith. His face was screwed up in pain and his wings had tightened around his body as if trying to hold himself together. Shiro sighed and nodded at Lance, who offered a small smile. He then closed his eyes focusing on the cold water of the river. He took several deep breaths and when he opened his eyes, he started moving his hands like small waves to call the water towards them. When he collected enough water in each hand, he made the water cover his hands like gloves. He then placed them on Keith’s wound who hissed a little bit as the cold water came in contact with his burning skin. Shiro nuzzled him in comfort as Lance started cleaning the blood from around the wound. As he worked slowly and carefully the puncture was revealed. It wasn't as deep as Lance has feared but it spanned from the bottom of his ribcage to his navel. As he finished his first task he stopped for a breath before trying to stop the bleeding. As Lance was working Hunk and Pidge went over the dead Galran in order to see if they can find anything valuable. Allura stayed back to keep an eye on everyone, especially on the two dragons. Keith’s breath started going back to normal, as he relaxed into his treatment. Shiro was still holding him glancing at the wound, then at Allura and back again. Even though he agreed to let Lance heal him, he still didn't trust any of them. Lance started doing some weird moves with his hands, breaking Shiro out of his thoughts. He supposed it was almost over. Suddenly, Lance’s scales started appearing on his whole body. He seemed to swing from left to right, ready to fall down and pass out, but he tried to put on a brave face. Keith looked ready to pass out as well, exhausted by the whole experience. Once Lance was done, he removed his hands carefully from the wound, threw the water, which was mixed with blood, on the ground and quickly tried to remove his pants before his tail appeared. He barely managed to remove them before his tail appeared forcing him to the ground. He huffed in slight annoyance before he looked over the two dragons who were smiling at each other, holding hands and happy that they were both okay. Lance smiled a little smile of exhaustion.

“You’re welcome.” He said and passed out immediately afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo people! Guess who got a beta reader and is super excited!! So as we see, things didn't go as planned and well... Somebody got hurt. Keef to be more specific (sorry not sorry). Thanks my beta reader the chapter in longer and better!   
> Oh and btw, your kudos give me life! They are always so damn welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is the small prologue of a big story! Hope you all enjoyed it. On the next chapter you will be introduced some new (you already know them) characters. Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^


End file.
